kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xensur
Xensur is a villain in Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn. He is Number VI of The Final Six. Story History At some point in his life, a young man named Ernus lost his heart. His nobody became Xensur, one of six secret experiments done by the late Organization XIII. He was trained by Axel and Saïx, whose powers he obtained. Dispite being his master, Saïx disliked Xensur because of his laid back, carefree atitude. They would often end up in arguments and fights during the middle of their training sessions, in which Axel usually had to intervene. One day, when Xensur was caught sleeping in the middle of his training, Saïx became enraged and the two began to fight with their weapons. Saïx nearly killed Xensur, sending him flying into a wall. Axel appeared just in time and stopped Saïx with a wall of fire. Afterwards, Saïx refused to train Xensur any longer, leaving Axel to finish the young nobody's training himself. At the end of the project, one day before the Castle Oblivion Mission, Xensur and the other five "Successors" were preserved in sleeping pods for the future. They woke up fourteen years later to find the Organization defeated. The Final Six was formed and sought to restore Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn In Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn, Xensur was posted at The Old Castle to collect heartless and search for the Heartspawn. He stormed the castle with the heartless but was stopped by Blain and co. He attacked the friends, trying to capture Blain. He was defeated, but recognised Blain's skill as a fighter. He even told Blain a bit about The Final Six's plan, hinting "They're gonna fininsh something that was suposed to be finished a long time ago!" and telling Blain that they wouldn't stop until they had him. He told Blain to watch his back and be careful with The Final Six. When Blain asked why Xensur would tell him this, Xensur only stated that he was giving advice to a fellow warrior. Later, in The World that Never Was, Xensur kidnapped Kryke and Cath, telling Blain that if he left, Xensur would set them free. However, Blain pursued Xensur through the city, intending to rescue his friends and deliver his message to Sora's "friend". He cornered Xensur at The Memories Skyscraper and then battled Xensur. After his defeat, Xensur told Blain where he could find his friends and admitted that he had warned Blain earlier in order to help him escape The Final Six's clutches. Xensur said that he had intended to betray the other five, since he didn't think their mission was a just cause to reak destruction on other worlds. He warned Blain to leave and escape with his friends, since the five would easily overpower them together. Blain refused and claimed that he and his friends could handle the five. Blain thanked Xensur before he faded away and asked him if they would ever meet again, to which Xensur said that he wouldn't think so. As he faded he remarked that Kryke and Cath were lucky to have Blain as a friend. Weapons, Powers and Abilities Xensur's weapon is an Energy Bow. As its name implies, it is a bow that fires arrows of energy. Trained by Axel and Saïx, Xensur controls the elements of fire and moonlight. He can also shoot arrows of fire or moon energy. Comet Arrow: Shoots an arrow of moon energy that homes in on his enemy. Pheonix Feathers: Shoots multiple arrows of fire energy. They become slower as they spread out. Moon Fall: Fires a giant moon arrow that explodes on contact. The Red Curtain: This is Xensur's ultimate attack. Fires a barrage of fire arrows that rain down upon his enemies. Quotes In cutscenes "Dang it, Saïx! Now I'm REALLY angry!!!" "Hey there! I'm guessing you're Blain! Enjoying the action?" "Listen, dude, I'm not gonna let you off free. You gotta fight to find what you're looking for!" "You be careful when messin' with The Final Six! We're stronger then you think!" "So here's the deal...you march your Keybladed butt outa' here, and I'll set your buddies free!" "Are you insane?!? I don't know if you know this, but...You'll DIE if they catch you!" "Take care of your friends, Blain...they're lucky to have a pal like you..." In battle "You ready, dude?" (starting battle) "Burn, baby!" (casting Fire) "BOOM!...Gotcha!" (using Comet Arrow) "Move aside!" (using Moon Fall) "Fire away!" (using Pheonix Feathers) "Now your begining to TICK ME OFF!!" (using The Red Curtain) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn Category:Nobodies